The Story of a Girl With Many Contridictions
by WolfGaurdian888
Summary: A girl that wants to share her story of dramatic, comical, and tragic story finally sits down to type it all out. An aspiring psychologist/manga-ka with a mental illness herself. An open lesbian to everone, except for her homophobic father.


Hello, my name is Alex Brown, I am a 16 year old girl and a sophomore in high school. I spent many boring times on the school bus or just sitting around home narrating my life in my head so I finally decided to write a story about my life.

This chapter will include my basic information and a bit of my past to serve as an exposition, sorry if it's a bit boring but the real story will start in the next chapters. Also I feel the need to thank you for reading.

I am 5ft 3in, average body type weighing around 125 pounds. My hair is short, dyed black with a strip of red, that strip of red I usually spike into a fohawk. My eyes are naturally blue but I like to wear red colored contacts, but they are not prescription so I still have to wear glasses to be able to see things far from me. My sense of fashion isn't that great but I do love punk/gothic and ventage clothes. I usually wear my big red Jo cosplay jacket so it may be a bit obvious of where my interests lie.

As for my hobbies, I write and draw my own manga. I am planning to become a professional manga-ka, and have been working at that dream since I was in 7th grade. Also I am studying to become a psychologist, the human mind is something that interests me, that interest formed a few years ago and I was reminded of it by the television series United States of Terra. I am especially interested in schizophrenia and MPD (Multipul Personality Disorder) or its now called DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder).

A few more bits of information about me are, I am a lesbian, if you are reading this and somehow offended by that, I am sorry. Another small fact is my religion is Wicca, though I was raised in a Christian family, since I was raised in a Christian family I know a lot about the religion so I can stand my ground in a religious argument over things like my sexuality and the Christian religion.

I live in the state of Indiana, and go to the school of the Braves, Mac High School. I moved here from Macon, Georgia when I was in the 3rd grade. My life in Georgia was not the greatest, in fact, it almost killed me.

I had some pretty crazy friends there. No they weren't my friends, they were my followers. I had always been tough, I didn't take any crap. They admired that. They admired the fear I struck in my fellow students with a narrowing of my eyes. But once I had let someone into my heart, once I had someone that didn't fear me but cared for me, they got mad. They say to each other that she had softened me, ruined their leader, ruined their idol. In some ways that was true, I was only nice to her so maybe a bit of jealousy ran thick and green through their veins when they saw me smile at her.

I had a strange feeling in my gut that day I had told her to meet me at my tree house in the swamps, but like the ignorant tough girl I was, I ignored it. When I walked out of my trailer and towards the swamps I heard some sounds that would echo in my mind through out the years. Gun shots and screams.

I started running through the trees as fast as I could, my pulse beating in my ears. I slid to a stop just a few yards from my tree house as I saw all three of my "friends" huddled in a semi-circle with their backs to me, a gun in one of their hands, the others had knives. Something on the ground caught my eye just about a foot in front of me, and I nearly dropped to my knees at the sight. Blood splatter. A low growl sounded from my throat and they finally turned to me. My eyes met theirs and they laughed, separating to reveal to me what had become of my only real friend.

She was curled up in a ball in a puddle of blood, her body covered in cuts and there was a bullet wound in her chest. I stepped over to her with restrained fury and I felt a tear drip off my chin. I kneeled down next to her and I saw her shaking and felt a bit of hope, seeing her have a bit of life in her, that she would be okay. I whispered her name unable to speak any louder. She flinched and her dark green eyes slowly moved to look at me, they were tinted red with tears and blood was running down her face. Her eyes went wide and she tried to say something. Nothing but a harsh cough and blood came from her. I put a hand on her shoulder and she seemed to relax. Her eyes went blank.

Her name was Ellie Strong.

Even though they had taken Ellie, they weren't done. I was their next target, no longer wanting to go into detail, and I don't think I would even be able to remember it all, I will just say I was half-way on the Grim Reaper's list.

I had managed to stumble a little ways out of the swamp before I fell back on a tree. I slumped and flinched all the pulsing pain that came from my midsection. I had given up and was ready to die. I can honestly say I didn't understand how awful the events that just took place were but I felt like I had wanted to die. But just as I felt my body become steadily heavier, a black, bloody feather fell before my eyes. "I can save you" A voice said to me and my vision became a bit more clear, there before me was an angel with piercing dark blue eyes. Her hand was held out towards me and I lifted my hand, which felt like it had weights strapped to it, to touch hers.

The next thing I remember after that was my dad telling me we were moving, the amount of time that took place from the angel's appearance to now I still haven't figured out. Though I had noticed a few weird things about me then, I had felt like my mind was being listened in on, like when you're on the phone with a friend and someone else picks up the other phone.

I had developed a split personality, the strange thing was, I knew about her and we could actually communicate with one another. Her name is Gabriel. She is a fallen angel. However, when I was younger I didn't know what it was, I actually thought it was normal. Or that she was in some way my guardian angel. Though, Gabriel isn't that nice.


End file.
